


Two Of  A Kind

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner was not the only clone to be made at the laboratory, he had a ‘sibling’ of sorts. Made with the DNA of Superman And Wonder Woman. Yet with an attitude much like Batman, how will the team handle the new addition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Uchiha Bitch AKA Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog

Conner moved in his sleep, a light sheen of sweat dusting his brow as he tangled himself up in his sheets. A familiar dream playing out behind his eyes.

_ He was groggy, only days old, yet a full formed teenager. He heard light talking as he floated in the cool liquid, a mask over his face pumping air into his lungs. His vision was blurred by the green-tinted water. He was alone and scared. He thrashed about lightly, but finally calmed as something touched him. _

__ _It felt familiar, comforting even. He stilled his body curling toward the other person who was in the large tank with him. A sea of black silk clouded his vision as he was pulled closer to a smaller body. He curled around it, pale skin flashing through the curtain of inky black hair._

__ _He caught sight of bright blue orbs boring into his own._

__ _He was safe._

__ _Loved._

He jumped as he woke up, a loud curse escaping him as his alarm went off. He groggily sat up, smashing the alarm clock and grumbled, “Crap, not another one.” Every time he woke up from that odd dream – nightmare – whatever it was, he had a hard time controlling his strength and was usually grumpy all day long.

Hopefully, Kid Flash wasn’t going to be too much of a pain in the ass today – though he knew it was unlikely, but he could still hope. With a low grumble, he kicked off his sheets and got up, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers and a black sleeping t-shirt and shuffled his way into his bathroom.

He did his usual routine of showering and brushing his teeth. He moved back into his room and pulled on his usual clothes, black t-shirt with the Superman symbol – the closest he would get to his ‘father’, seeing as the man hated him – and a pair or blue jeans. He ran a hand through his short, still semi-wet black hair and exited his room.

With slow lazy steps, he entered the living room and sat on the couch, ignoring the way M’gaan prattled on and on about something since she was always talking. Yet, he had given up getting too annoyed by it since it only just wasted energy. Instead, he turned her out and glanced at the huge blank screen that was their TV.

He didn’t know how much time passed by, but he was pulled out of his thoughts of black inky hair and sky-blue eyes when Robin entered the room looking flustered and upset. He turned slowly to the older boy – technically, he _was_ only two months old – and watched as he tried to gather everyone’s attention.

He had no idea when everyone had gathered in the living room, though he simply pushed the thought away as Robin turned to look at them, “We just got a lead on another facility like the one we found Conner in,” He paused lightly to let it sink in and braced himself as he uttered his next sentence, “They have another clone, and she has Superman’s and Wonder Woman’s DNA.” He winced as the uproar began.

M’gann gasped and began asking him question after question, none of which he could answer. Wally let out a low whistle imagining how a female Conner would look and then cringed.

Aqualad merely kept to himself, trying to plan out the next course of action.

Conner stilled, a flash of a pale feminine face and bright blue eyes running through his mind's eye. He clenched his fist, not caring he had broken the couch. Everyone turned to him and winced at the fury in his eyes.

“We’re going to get her. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Robin was antsy as he hacked into the system of the building where the other clone was being kept. And all the while, he could feel Conner’s heated gaze on his back. Never had they seen him this worked up or angry. He was positively livid and he was glad he didn’t have heat vision like his ‘father’ or he would have been burnt to a crisp by now.

“Hurry up.” Conner’s voice was a low growl making the elder boy twitch and move faster. Every second they wasted was a second she could be in trouble, maybe even being experimented on..

He didn’t like that thought...

He blinked as Aqualad placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, “Calm yourself, Superboy.” As always, his voice was calm and serene, and that only served to irate him. With a shrug of his large shoulders, he moved away from the elder male and bit his lip. He ignored M'gann’s worried glance as she floated above them, bending the light around them to make them invisible to the naked eye and the various cameras that were strewn about.

How he want to just barge in, grab her, and get the hell out of dodge, yet that plan had been shot down; they needed to know why she was made and all that other crap. He didn’t care why she was created, just that she was made and needed to be with him.

He didn’t know where the overly-possessive feeling came from, blaming it on Lex Luthor's DNA, and honestly, he really didn’t care. He turned toward the door as it opened as Robin gave a cocky grin, “Ta-da–” He walked past him and entered the building, ignoring Robin’s annoyed huff.

Robin sighed as they all followed him into the lab, flashbacks of the last one they entered floating in their minds, making them shiver. In no time, the team made quick work of the guards and were in the main computer room within seconds. He quickly stepped up to the main computer and began hacking into it, “You know, glaring at me won’t make this go any faster. If you’re that impatient, then go look for her.” He didn’t mean to snap, it was rare for him to do so, but Conner was breathing down his neck.

Conner glared, also on edge and stalked out of the room with M’gann following him. Kid Flash went on ahead, no doubt checking each room of the building and was back at his side in a few minutes with an excited grin on his face, “I found her! And she’s naked!” He grinned, ignoring the dark glare shot his way and merely pointed down a long hallway, “That way, all the way at the end. She’s inside a tube thingie like you were when we fou– okay, just ignore me then…” He trailed off as Conner began a light jog toward the room.

M'gann offered him a small smile, “He’s just worried, is all.”

Kid Flash nodded, “Yeah, I know, but he’s still a jerk.” He laughed as M’ggan floated after her crush. She paused as she came to the doorway and felt like an outsider. Conner had broken open the glass tube and was cradling a still wet young woman on the ground; his hands wiping her dark raven locks away from her face as she laid there, still unconscious.

She looked around and grabbed a nearby lab coat and offered it to him, “Conner, here. Use this.” He gave her a small glance and took the coat, draping it over the unconscious woman in his arms. Then went back to take in her features and noticing that they were the same ones from his dream. He stood up cradling her body to his and glanced back at the tube she was kept in. There was a name plate over the tube. He read it aloud. “Kagome.” He liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

M’gann smiled at the still unconscious younger woman, reading her mind and finding out she had been drugged before being placed in the ‘healing tank’ and would be out for a few more hours.

“Welcome to the team, Kagome.”


	3. Chapter 3

Conner had yet to let her out of his sight, staring at her as her chest rose and fell, brooding when M’gaan had to dress her in her room, pulling a black shirt over her head and a pair of white sleeping sweats stolen from Robin’s small collection of clothes at the base.

She had yet to wake up and it was irking him to no end; he ran frustrated fingers through his short hair. He knew the others were worried, yet he didn’t care. He had to be there when she woke up to. It was a primal need and he was slightly frightened, but he brushed it off.

Robin turned from the brooding male and let his fingers type away on his laptop, trying to break the various codes the information he had stolen was written in. It was easy, for him at the very least, and he absorbed the information on the LCD screen.

Things were looking bad.

He had to let them all know what the situation was, “Seems she’s been activated for the past month and a half, being separated from Conner, not even days before we raided the lab where they were keeping him,” He ignored the way Conner’s nostrils’ flared, “Hmm…nothing much of notes, she was trained and added to a team, the only girl on it….they were being trained to oppose us.”  He let it hang in the air, wincing as Conner levelled him with a hard, almost furious glare.

Conner didn’t care what she was being trained to do before, she was with them now and that was all that mattered, “She’s staying.” His voice left no room for argument.

Robin shut his notebook with a snap and met his gaze head on, “Conner, she was being trained to _kill_ us.” He understood where the boy was coming from; he once had a family and to lose them had hurt more then he could ever explain. Conner had been alone for his short life, only having Superman to call kin and the man had flat out ignored him.

But their team's safety came first.

Conner glared even more, moving from his seat to stand between Kagome and Robin, ignoring the way the rest of the team seemed to glance around, wondering what to do if it should come to blows. If he was pushed it, would come to blows, “I was supposed to be trained to kill you as well.” It was a fact they all wanted to ignore, for he was supposed to be the downfall of the Young Justice and, in time, the Justice League.

M’gann moved to stand next to him, placing a small calming hand on his shoulder, a hand he shrugged off, and her eyes flashed with hurt, but she pushed it down, “Conner, you’re different…” She scrunched up her nose, trying to figure a way to put it in words, wishing she could just project her thoughts to him, but she respected his request for her to stay out of his mind.

Conner’s nostrils flared as his anger began to settle in, “So is she.”

The air was tense and charged with energy and it put everyone on edge. Aqualad stepped forward, the official team leader, and cleared his throat, “Both of you, calm down now. This is no time for us to be bickering amongst ourselves.”

Robin looked away, feeling guilty and was glad for once he wasn’t their leader, for the furious glare Conner tossed at Aqualad would have had lesser men shaking in their boots.

“Conner, we understand she is your family, in a sense, but you have to take into account that she was trained to kill us. You were supposed to be trained to kills us, but you _weren’t_.  We found you and you became one of us.” He paused to let it sink it.

Conner fumed. “She deserves a chance! You’ve given them to many others, myself included, because, if you recall, I tried to kill you as brief as it was, so why _not her_?” It was true, many a times, they had given second chances to others. Conner, himself, was given a chance after he was no longer under the control of those that had made him.

Maybe she would be the same.

Wally nodded, “He’s right, you know. Besides, a chick that hot can’t be that evil.” He ignored the way Conner huffed at that, he hadn’t even spoken to her and he was already developing a sister complex.

Aqualad sighed, bringing a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, he could not wait until Robin was responsible enough to be made leader, “That being said, the least we can do is give her a chance.”

They all blinked as a low chuckle met their ears and turned to the couch where the young woman was now lounging on it, a sparkle in her blue eyes.

“Don’t I get a say in any of this?”


End file.
